


Sick Sidekick

by JustAndrea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Bats being a total batdad, Cartoony violence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: It was just the common cold. It was just something that he would get over in a couple days, a week at most. Nothing dangerous, certainly nothing lethal. Everything would be fine. …That was what the Batman side of his brain told him anyway. The Batdad side, on the other hand…





	Sick Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! It’s been a while since I’ve written a Lego Batman story, but all the cold weather we’ve been getting lately gave me an idea! Enjoy! ^v^

The ‘secret’ hideout honestly hadn’t been too much of a secret. As soon as they felt the temperature drop and saw the frost along the outer walls of the warehouse, they knew that they had found him.

“You ready?” Batman asked, glancing behind him at the newly-built second seat within the Bat Jet.

Robin nodded, quickly putting on his determined, ‘serious’ face (though it did little to hide his usual excitement for their missions). “I’m ready when you are, Padre!”

“Okay.” Turning to the front again, Batman quickly tied the controls with some Bat-Rope, allowing the jet to fly in ‘auto pilot’ mode. Once that was taken care of, he kicked open the door, and the dynamic duo jumped out, using their capes to glide safely onto the roof of the warehouse.

Getting in through an emergency exit was a breeze, as was climbing down into the building - a building that, by this point, felt more like a freezer than storage. Robin tried his best not to shiver too much, and wrapped his cape around him the best he could. Maybe he should’ve actually worn pants for this one…

“We just have to find that freeze machine…” Batman whispered, already getting out a bat-a-rang, “Keep sharp.”

“R-Right…” Robin looked around. With how dark everything was, it was hard to see what they were surrounded by. Nothing looked too dangerous though. Just a lot of crates and a couple broken conveyor belts. The boy then glanced up towards the ceiling of the warehouse, where a cat walk and a couple rows of broken out lights hung. “Broken lights… Heh, no w-wonder this place is so-”

Suddenly, Robin froze (though thankfully, not literally). One of the light’s was filled, not with broken glass, but with something solid and cone shaped. And next to it was a pair of small, red, glaring eyes.

“BATMAN!” Robin cried out, instantly getting his father’s attention, “Up there!” The object immediately fired, and the duo jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding the chilling blast.

“Freeze!” Batman called out, narrowing his eyes, “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“Hmph, so much for the element of surprise…” a booming, monotonous voice replied. Taking his freeze ray out of the light fixture, Mr. Freeze then used a rope and pulley system to lower himself down just enough for the two heroes to see him. 

“So what are you planning this time, Freeze?” Batman asked, “Another ‘freeze the city’ scheme?”

“In due time, perhaps,” Mr. Freeze answered, “I am still working out the details. For you see, Batman, I have decided to ‘switch things up’, as it were.”

Both heroes looked at him curiously. “W-What do you mean?” Robin asked.

“Well, every time I try to initiate one of my plans, you two are always there to stop me,” Mr. Freeze flatly explained, “It really has gotten quite annoying, you know. So, because you trying to stop me no matter what I do has become an absolute, I figured my only chance of success was to ice you both before I could initiate any plans. And, what better way to do that, than in my own element?” 

He gestured to their frozen surroundings. Snow and ice covered floors, plenty of spots to hang deadly icicles from, and very little light to see by. Batman and Robin may have been great fighters, but Freeze still clearly had a battlefield advantage.

But despite the situation, Batman and Robin both glared at him. “Yeah, not gonna happen,” the Dark Knight retorted before throwing an exploding bat-a-rang up towards the stoic supervillain.

It got pretty close, but Freeze still managed to blast it just in time, forcing the now-frozen weapon to fall to the floor like a rock. Freeze then smirked, just a little. “We shall see…” 

And so, the fight was on!

With Freeze on the offense, most of what the two heroes were doing were just dodging and looking for an opening. Well, that and, just trying to stay on their feet without slipping. Even a natural acrobat like Robin still had to (literally) stay on his toes, and sometimes just barely managed to avoid falling! 

“Give it up,” Mr. Freeze told them as he fired another shot, “You will not beat me this time, bat…”

Batman tried to duck behind a nearby crate, but the beam ended up hitting the end of his cape, freezing it instantly. Gritting his teeth, the hero quickly abandoned the cape. Sure it was cool and it helped with the whole ‘striking fear’ thing, but he could live without it for now - especially since he still had one OTHER important part of his costume. 

“I think it’s about time, you give up, Freeze!” Batman retorted, coming out from his cover just enough to throw a bat-a-rang that flew right towards Freeze-! …And completely missed.

The super villain gave a monotonous laugh. “Really?”

But Batman just smirked. “Wait for it…” 

With all the icicles, there were quite a few things for the bat-a-rang to bounce off of, and by the time Mr. Freeze turned to see just what his enemy was going on about, the bat-shaped weapon had already ricochet back towards his platform, cutting one of the ropes! Freeze gave a small gasp, quickly grabbing onto the other rope.

Sliding to a stop, Robin gave his father a grin. “Nice shot, Batdad!”

“Heh, yeah! I-” “Hmph.” The two heroes turned their attention back to Freeze, who was still holding on. “Nice, indeed… But-” He hopped down, using his ice beam to create a couple steps for him to use to help him get down. “Still not a defeat.”

“Trust us, we’re getting there!” Robin shouted as he started skating towards Freeze, preparing an attack of his own, “Just give us a sec!”

Freeze sneered, firing his icy weapon once more. But Robin managed to leap up just in time, giving him the perfect opportunity to kick the villain in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Getting ready to stick his landing, the Boy Wonder couldn’t help but cheer a bit at his successful shot. 

…Unfortunately, his actual landing (which happened to be on a newly-formed spot of ice, something he should have honestly expected but still didn’t realize was there) ended up being less than successful. It wasn’t a total fall, thankfully, but he did lose his footing a bit, forcing him to stand still just to try and keep his balance. “Robin?” he heard his father ask.

“Don’t worry, Batdad, I’m-” “LOOK OUT!” 

It all happened so quickly. Robin had turned around, just managing to catch the sight of Batman rushing towards Freeze, who had managed to get on his knees, his ray gun still held tightly in his hands. 

But in an instant, his view became nothing but icy wind. And as he quickly moved his arms to shield his face, the lower part of his body began to feel stiff and cold. VERY cold. If his teeth weren’t chattering before, they certainly were now! 

Soon enough the wind cleared, and as the ice around his legs and torso solidified, Robin could see both Batman and Freeze looking at him (or, in Freeze’s case, smirking at him). “Perhaps you should have flown south for the winter, Bird Boy,” the villain taunted. 

“Y-Yeah well, n-not all r-r-robins mirg-grate so, so there!” Robin managed to retort, though it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Instead, Batman had his eyes on Freeze, glaring at him. “You won’t get away with this, Freeze,” he growled.

“Hmph.” Freeze simply pointed the gun at Batman. “We shall see, Bat.” With that, he fired. Of course, Batman had been ready, and easily jumped out of the way. But the supervillain had been expecting this. Really, all Mr. Freeze needed was a distraction so he could run to the next room (and hopefully escape) without getting pelted by bat-a-rangs. 

And so, that was just what he did, while Batman was left with a choice… Go after Freeze, or stay behind and free Robin, giving Freeze the opportunity to escape.  “H-Hurry, P-Padre!” Robin shouted, “Y-You can’t let him g-get away!”

“I know I can’t!” Batman replied, clenching his fists, “But I also can’t just-!”

“I’ll be f-f-fine!” his son insisted, “I-I still have my arms, s-so maybe I can b-break myself out! So, so just go g-get Freeze! Hurry!”

“…” Batman looked at him, and then at the doorway Freeze had ran into, and then back at Robin. “…I promise I’ll be right back,” he told him. And with that, Batman ran further into the chilling warehouse.

“O-Okay… I, I c-can do this,” Robin mumbled, “Gosh…” He had only been in ice a minute or so, and his hands were already shaking. Biting his lip, he started to hit the ice surrounding him, hoping to break it. But of course, it was no use. He needed a weapon. Like- “L-Like my staff!”

And, unlike the rest of his weapons that were on his utility belt (and therefore, on ice at the moment), his staff had a holster on his back! So, he was able to easily reach over his shoulder and get it out. “Y-Yes!” Once the staff was extended, he began striking the ice. Over and over, hitting it as hard as he could! …But it was still no use. 

“Aww, s-s-seriously?!” He winced. The ice was starting to become painful now. He had to get out! But how? “…” Deciding to try one last thing before giving up and waiting for his father to return, Robin placed the end of the staff on his floor. Using any and all arm strength he had left, he tried to pull himself up and out of the ice. At the very least, maybe he could tip himself over, cracking the ice a bit. 

It took a couple minutes, but with enough effort and patience, the Boy Wonder could feel himself start to move. “Y-Yes! Y-Yes! P-Please! J-Just a bit more-!” There was a loud  _*CRACK!*_ , and he fell forward, the ice still around him finally breaking away from its base. They were numb, but he could now move his feet, just a little. 

Grinning now, Robin sat up as best he could, and went back to hitting the ice head-on. One hit, two hits, three, four-! More cracks appeared as he chipped away at his restraints, and before long-  ***SMASH!***  He was freed!

“A-ALRIGHT!” he cheered, “Woo-hoo! I di- ow! Owowow!” Okay, maybe he wasn’t COMPLETELY freed yet. His legs were still pretty numb, not to mention sore. “C-Come on, legs!” he mumbled as he limped towards the next room in the warehouse, “D-Don’t fail me n-now…”

Being closer to Freeze’s ice generators, the next storage room was much, MUCH colder than the first… Though, neither Freeze nor Batman paid much attention to the temperature. They just kept fighting, each one of them determined to bring the other down.

“Back to only running and dodging?” Freeze questioned, “Perhaps I have given you brain-freeze.”

“You know, it’s super easy to make ice puns,” Batman shot back at him, just before ducking to avoid being frozen, “Anyone can do it! You’re not clever!”

“…” Holding himself close, Robin stuck to the shadows, and quietly moved around the room, staying as hidden as possible and remembering each piece of ‘stealth mode’ advice his padre had given him.  _Blend into your surroundings… Use the naturally dark parts of your costume… Hide every part of yourself, physically and emotionally…_

“You know, I’m sure your sidekick does not have much time left, Batman,” Freeze began to taunt, “Why we call this a night so you can go free him? It would be easier to do that than to find a new sidekick, don’t you think?”

Batman narrowed his eyes, saying nothing in return. He knew he had to do something, but-! 

And that was when he saw his son, nearly behind Freeze now, his staff at the ready. “…Hmph, all I care about is bringing you down!” Batman finally replied as he got out another bat-a-rang, making sure he had all of the villain’s attention. “Besides, why do you want ME to give up? What, don’t think you can do the job yourself?”

Now it was Freeze’s turn to glare. “I was only trying to show you mercy. After all, your brain could still prove to be some use if it was under some control. But-” He began to take aim, and Batman didn’t move an inch. “It looks like both you  _and_  your sidekick will be given a frozen grave tonight!” The ice ray prepared to fire, and-

“Don’t count on it!” As soon as he made his position known, Robin crouched down, swinging his staff and he sweeping Freeze right off his feet! The villain let out a yelp, but as he tried to regain his footing, he felt another strike in his back, sending him to the floor. And, with one foot now on Freeze’s shoulder so he couldn’t get up, Robin used his staff to knock the ray across the icy surface like a hockey pock, sending it straight to Batman!

“NO!” Freeze tried to get up, but it was too late. Batman stomped down on the ray, breaking it into pieces. “NO! You, you brat! I’ll-I’ll-!”

“I would think about surrendering now,” Batman told him, crossing his arms, “Especially since we, you know, just destroyed your only weapon.” Freeze glared at him, but sighed, knowing that the hero was right. 

Once Mr. Freeze was in Bat-Cuffs, it didn’t take long for the duo to turn off his ice machines and drop him off at Arkham using the Bat Jet. “Nice job tonight, kid,” Batman told Robin, smiling as they flew away from the infamous asylum.

Robin gave him a weak yet still genuine smile in return. “Heh, t-thanks Padre. I, I guess all my stealth t-training is starting to pay off, huh?”

“Definitely!” Batman nodded, “A couple more years, and you’ll be able to sneak up on anybody! …Well, anyone that’s not me.”

“Heh, that’s good…” As they flew around the city, keeping an eye out for other possible crimes or criminals, Robin moved closer to his father, keeping mostly quiet and just wanting to be near him. He wasn’t holding on to him or anything, just leaning on him. 

But, every once in a while, Batman would hear sniffling from the boy. But, whenever he looked over at his son, he didn’t see any tears. Heck, Robin didn’t even look upset! Just a bit tired. So, Batman just patted his shoulder or ruffled his hair, allowing him to keep using his shoulder as a pillow as they continued their patrol. 

Eventually though, it was time for them to head home - and good thing too. Dick was already yawning by the time they reached the Bat-Cave. 

But even so- “Hey, I think Alfred said he was making some of those pizza bagel things you like for supper,” Batman told him as they changed into their pajamas and house robe respectively, “Why don’t we warm a few of them up, and maybe watch some tv before calling it a night?”

Dick gave another weak smile, but shook his head. “Thanks, Dad, but… I think I’m just gonna head to bed now. I’ll just have them tomorrow for lunch.” 

“Oh. Well, alright,” Batman nodded, watching his son walk to the elevator, “Sleep tight, kiddo.”

“Mm, g’night, Batdad,” Dick sleepily nodded. The metal doors closed, and he was gone, leaving Batman all alone.

“…Hmm…” Even on their really late nights, the two of them always at least ate something together before heading to bed, whether it was leftovers from supper or even just a quick bowl of cereal. …Then again, Dick had never really fought Freeze much before tonight. He was probably just worn out from that. Yeah, that was probably it.

“He’ll be fine,” Batman told himself, ignoring the small nagging feeling in the back of his cowl, “He’ll be fine…”

()()()()()()()()()()

It was about noon when Batman decided to wake up and get out of bed (figuring that most dads probably didn’t sleep past two all the time). Giving a small yawn, he tied his robe and headed downstairs, more than ready for some brunch. 

…However, as he walked through the manor, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Different, but not necessarily threatening. “Huh…” It was weird. Nothing looked dangerous, or was even moved. No strange ticking sounds (barely any sounds at all, actually) or weird smells. 

Even Alfred was the same, dusting the dining room the same way he always did. “Ah, good afternoon, Master Bruce,” Alfred said, giving him a small nod, “Shall I get you something to eat?”

“Yeah, thanks Alfred,” Batman replied, sitting down at the head of the long table. There was already a plate in front of him, as well as a copy of the Gotham Gazette. Picking the paper up, Batman then began taking it apart. He always preferred reading the business and entertainment sections first anyway. Besides, Dick always liked to look at the comics-

Wait. …So THAT was it! “Hey, Alfred!”

The butler poked his head through the double doors that led to the kitchen. “Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Where’s Dick?” Batman asked, glancing around, “Is he visiting Flash’s kid or somethin’ today?”

“Actually Master Bruce, I believe he upstairs resting,” Alfred answered before heading back into the kitchen.

Batman blinked. “Resting?” he repeated, getting out of his chair and heading towards the kitchen himself, “But that kid’s usually up by eight, no matter how late we stay out!” And, as he pushed through the double doors, a look of concern crossed his cowl-covered face. “Is, is he alright?”

Looking up from the plate of scrambled eggs he had been preparing, Alfred gave his master an assuring smile. “Master Dick should be fine. I checked on him this morning, and it looked like it was only a cold. Nothing a bit of rest and some warm honey tea shouldn’t cure.”

“Oh,” Batman said simply, his expression unchanged. Of course he was relieved but, well… This was the first time he had ever seen his sidekick/son bedridden. Even when Dick occasionally got hurt or even broke a limb, the kid still smiled and ran around jumping and climbing on things like nothing was even wrong! None of those injuries or instances could bring him down, but a ‘simple cold’ apparently could? “…I think I’m going to check on him myself.”

“Very well. Your brunch will be waiting for you when you get back,” he heard his butler reply as left the kitchen. Quickening his pace just a little (not that he was worried, of course not. He just wanted to get there quickly, that was all), Batman headed upstairs and went straight to Dick’s bedroom.  

Unsurprisingly, the lights in the large spare-guestroom-turned-boy’s-bedroom had been dimmed. A humidifier had been brought in as well as a pitcher of water and some dry toast. And, in the middle of the soft, red and yellow canopy bed, was Dick. A bit pale with a slightly red nose, but otherwise still asleep. 

“…” Curious, Batman lurked in the doorway for several seconds before silently moving into the room like a shadow, looming over the child and looking him over. He may have been silent, but his mind certainly wasn’t.  _Has he ate or drank anything today? Were sick kids supposed to be this pale? Has he had any medicine lately? What if he’s gotten worse and Alfred hasn’t noticed yet? What-?_

Suddenly, Dick groaned, making his father flinch. Before Batman could even say anything, Dick slowly opened his eyes. “…Batdad?” he mumbled, “What’re you doin’ here…?”

“Oh, I uh, well, I just woke up and uh, I heard you weren’t doing so good today,” Batman said quickly, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, “So I just figured I’d check on you. You know, just to make sure you’re alright. …I mean, I know you’re not TOTALLY alright cause you’re sick but-”

“Oh, okay…” Dick nodded before sniffling, “Ugh… I hope I can still-” he interrupted himself with a couple coughs, and while they didn’t sound too bad, Batman still took notice of them. “-I-I hope I can still go on patrol tonight…”

“We’ll see,” was all Batman said as he pressed a gentle hand against his son’s forehead. He wasn’t sweating, but Dick still felt a bit hot. “Yeah, we’ll see. But, until then, just get some more rest. Okay, kid?”

“Mm, okay…” With that, Dick burrowed himself back under the blankets, his head just barely visible now. Batman watched him for just a couple seconds more before finally leaving, racing back downstairs to the dining room.

“Alfred, you were right about the cold,” the vigilante began, his brows furrowed in thought, “But I think it may be turning into more than just that. We should get him more fluids, and more medicine. It felt like he was starting to get a fever too, so-”

“Yes, a fever of a hundred and one degrees, to be precise,” Alfred nodded, setting the plate of scrambled eggs down, “And I’ve already provided Master Dick with the medicine for that, as well. I believe his next dose of medicine will be three hours from now. Until then, all he needs to do is rest and let his body take care of the rest.”

“…Oh.” Batman glanced away from his butler, taking an immediate interest in his eggs. (Because of course Alfred would already have everything taken care of. Of course.) “Right, right… Uh, good job, Alfred.” 

Alfred quickly thanked him for the compliment before returning to his long list of daily chores, leaving his master to only pick at his food…

It was just the common cold. Okay, a cold and a small fever, but still mostly a cold. It was just something that Dick would get over in a couple days, a week at most! Nothing dangerous, certainly nothing lethal. Everything would be fine. 

…That was what Batman had to keep reminding himself, anyways. 

()()()()()()()

Slow days were a common annoyance for the Dark Knight. Really, unless he had a ton of meetings at Wayne Tower or a huge criminal case to do research on, Batman spent most of his days simply waiting for them to end. T’was the price of being a super awesome night-stalking vigilante, it would seem.

This had changed a bit once Dick came along though, with his days now sometimes consisting of things like going to his son’s school for some parent volunteer thing, attending concerts or performances or other extra-curricular activities, or even just having a day out with ice cream and trips to an arcade or the movies. 

…However, with Dick stuck in bed and nothing else to occupy his mind at the moment, this day just seemed like that slowest. one. EVER. 

Batman sighed, refreshing his email again. No new messages from Wayne Enterprises, and no urgent messages from Commissioner Barbara. Just like there hadn’t been any new messages for the past hour. 

In between waiting for something - anything - to happen, Batman tried to keep himself busy as best he could. Taking inventory on his bat-a-rangs to make sure none were missing, doing a bit of editing on some of his latest rap tracks, and even taking some time to design a new costume for Dick - one that would be perfect for any Freezing Villain related missions.

…And wasn’t that the  _real_ problem he was facing up against? (And totally losing against, not that he would ever admit it.) No matter what he did, he just kept directing his attention back to his sick son.

“…” The vigilante glanced back up towards the ceiling of the Bat Cave, narrowing his eyes. “…It’s been about an hour, right? …Yeah, I should probably check on him again. Just to make sure.” 

The trip from the Bat Cave to ‘Bruce Wayne’s attic’ took barely any time at all, and before he knew it he was back in Dick’s room. “Hey kiddo,” he said quietly, poking his head through the door, “How are you doing?” A couple coughs was his only reply. “Still sick, huh? Well, do you need anything? I mean, I’ll probably be heading downstairs again anyway so, I just figured I’d ask.”

“Nah, i’m good,” Dick replied, his voice muffled by the blanket, “Thanks anyway, Padre…”

“Yeah, no problem, buddy,” Batman nodded, closing the door. 

Dick sighed, sniffling a few times before closing his eyes once more. He just needed a bit more sleep… Maybe some soup too. Warm soup, like what his mom used to make. That definitely sounded nice… And maybe a bubble bath too. But not now. Right now he just needed a little more-

He felt something touch his forehead, and immediately his eyes were open again. “Oh, sorry,” Batman told him, though he still kept his hand on the boy’s forehead, “Just double checking. Wouldn’t want your fever going up, you know?”

“Ugh, right…” Thankfully his father didn’t take too long to check his temperature, but by the time Dick managed to fall back asleep, he was interrupted again. Though this time, it was by his butler/grandpa.

“Pardon me, Master Dick,” he heard Alfred say, “But I believe it’s time for your next dose of medicine.” Dick groaned, but sat up anyway, knowing that he needed it. “So, how are you feeling, Master Dick?”

“Tired mostly…” Dick mumbled, rubbing his eyes, “Still feel sorta hot… My nose isn’t as stuffy but-” He coughed a couple times, his voice a bit raspier now, “But my throat still sorta hurts…”

Alfred smiled, gently patting him on the head. “I’ll be sure to pour you some tea to go with your supper. I believe you wanted soup?” Dick gave him a small smile as a reply. “Very good, Sir. Now, here-” He handed him a small cup of medicine, which the boy quickly took despite it’s terrible taste. 

Once that was done, Dick laid back down, already closing his eyes. “Thank you, Master Dick,” he heard his grandpa quietly say as he stood up and headed towards the door, “Now, get some rest. I’ll make your supper around 7, but if you decide that you want it earlier, you only need to call and I’ll-” The door was opened, and the butler paused. “…Master Bruce, do you need something?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just, you know, checking in on Dick.” …Again.

Hearing his youngest master sigh from his bed, Alfred tried to step in. “I just checked on him, sir. His condition hasn’t changed much since this morning, but I can assure you that he will be alri-”

“Right, right, thanks Alfred,” Batman told him as he walked past him, “Hey kiddo! You need anything?”

“Nooo…” Dick replied, making it seem more like a moan than an answer.

“You sure?” Batman asked, sitting down on the bed, “Cause, I don’t mind-”

“Yeah, dad, I’m sure.” The boy was scowling slightly now. 

“Okay, okay. …But you know, if you want me to just stay around here and-”

“Ughhhhh.” Dick grabbed his covers and pulled them over his head as he sunk further into his bed. “Bruce, just go awaaaaaay…!” A muffled, still slightly voice added.

Batman blinked, more surprised than actually offended. “Oh. …Uh, yeah. Sure thing.” So, that’s what he did. He stood up, and followed Alfred out of the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him.

“…You know, Master Bruce,” Alfred started to say before Batman could start to leave, “Most children don’t have much patience while they’re sick, so I wouldn’t take Master Dick’s snapping too personally-”

“I’m not, I’m not. It’s just-” The vigilante sighed, shaking his head. “I was being dumb. I don’t even blame him for snapping at me. I just wanted to make sure- Ugh, but I was just bothering him all day! Treating him like, what, someone who was ‘gravely injured’ or whatever? What is wrong with me? Why did I-?”

He then felt a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw Alfred smirking at him slightly. The old butler was certainly amused, but there was warmth as well.

“It’s called being a parent, Master Bruce. And, for the record, most new parents become just as - if not more - concerned the first time their child is sick.” 

“…” Batman stared at him, not really having a response to that and still admittedly feeling just a bit foolish. Still, he did manage a small nod.

Alfred nodded back at him. “Now, it’s still a few hours until dusk. And I believe I remember you saying something a while ago about possibly adding a few more features to the Bat-Dune Buggy?”

“Yeah… Sounds good, Alfred.” Though, really, he had finished those new features a couple weeks back. But even so, Batman starting heading back downstairs, fairly certain that he could still find something to keep him busy. “Just… Make sure to call me if he starts getting really sick or, or something like that. Okay?”

“Of course,” Alfred agreed, watching as his master walked away. 

()()()()()()()()()()

The night hadn’t been too exciting. No big supervillain schemes, at least. Just some small-time stuff. A few robberies, a couple gang fights, and one runaway bus. Definitely a bit boring for Gotham, but part of him was glad he didn’t have to tell Dick that he had missed out on some big, awesome, incredible save-the-day moment.  

…Still, along with being a bit boring, crime fighting had also been a bit quieter than usual without the chatty Boy Wonder by his side…

Giving a small sigh, Batman stretched for a moment before hoping out of his Batmobile. It had been several hours. No calls from Alfred. Nothing to be worried about. …And yet… “Okay, one last time,” he told himself, not even bothering to change before stepping into the elevator, “Then I’ll go back to leaving him alone.”

The manor was dark, practically silent. Then again, that was to be expected for two in the morning. But even the stairs refused to creak as he made his way back up to his son’s bedroom. Slowly, he opened the door, and peeked inside.

A lamp had been left on, giving the room a sort of warm, peaceful glow. Next to the bed were a couple of dirty dishes and, while he was pretty much in the same sleeping position as before, Dick was wearing a new pair of pajamas. He still sniffled a bit in his sleep, but his face wasn’t as pale nor were his cheeks and nose as red.

Feeling relief flood into his chest, Batman smiled. Just as Alfred had said. Nothing to worry about. So, he closed the door-

“Dad?”

The vigilante’s body froze. He could hear the shuffling of blankets, and as he opened the door back up, he saw Dick staring back at him.

“…Yeah. Uh, sorry,” Batman mumbled, “I, I was trying not to- Look, just go back to-”

“It’s okay,” Dick told him, giving a small smile, “Heh, I’m actually kinda feeling awake now. Guess that’s what happens when you sleep pretty much all day, huh?”

“…” His father gave a small chuckle, smiling back at him as he moved further into the room. “Yep, guess so.”

“Heh. …Still, sorry I couldn’t go out on patrol tonight.” Dick frowned a bit at that, but Batman just patted him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s fine. You didn’t miss much. Just some robbers and a couple fights. Just the usual, nothing too exciting.”

“Well, still… Oh! But I’m feeling better now!” Sitting up, Dick cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean, my throat still sorta hurts, and my nose is still sorta stuffy. But I don’t feel nearly as bad as I did before.”

Batman grinned. “Hey, that’s great, buddy! Glad to hear it.”

“Heh, I thought you would,” the boy beamed, “Now you don’t have to worry about me as much, even if I still have to stay in bed another day or so.”

Batman flinched, glancing away. “Er, what? Tc’ch, come on, kid. I wasn’t worried! Batman never worries! He’s always calm and cool and-” He stopped, catching the flat look his son was giving him. “…Okay fine, maybe I was worried. Just a little. Not that much. But, still-” He pulled Dick into a one-armed hug, “Glad to hear you’re doing alright.”

Dick giggled returning the hug. “Thanks, Padre. …Heh, I guess next time we fight Mr. Freeze, I should bring a coat or something so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah, I guess. …Orrrr-” Batman gave him a smirk, “You could just wear the new super-cool but also super-warm super suit that I’m designing for you. And yes, before you ask, it still has a sparkly cape.”

“Alright! WOO HOO!” Dick cheered, giving his father another hug. “I can’t believe it! My first alternate hero costume!” Maybe one day he’d have a whole closet full of cool alternate super-suits, just like his batdad! “Thanks, dad.”

“Heh, yeah,” Batman nodded, smiling just as much as his son was, “No problem, kid.” 

The two ended up talking for several more minutes. Batman might have been the worried one, but Dick had still missed his father after not seeing him for most of the day. So, they sat in the bed, talking about whatever came to mind and simply enjoying each other’s company. 

But eventually, Dick did start to doze off once more, so Batman decided to finally make his leave. Besides, he had his own late night/early morning routine to get to, if the growling in his stomach was any indication. Still, before he left, he did make sure to tuck Dick in, making sure he was comfortable and even giving him a quick kiss on the head before leaving him be. “Sleep well, Dick,” he said quietly, giving the sleeping boy a warm smile before shutting the door.

And, with both his mind and heart now at ease, it was now time to deal with his stomach! “I wonder if Alfred bought any more of those crab cakes,” Batman wondered out loud as he walked down the long staircase, “Man, those things are almost as good as lobs-”

He stopped, coughing a bit as he felt a slight tickle in his throat. “…ter. Huh. That was weird.” Almost immediately, a single thought came to his mind. But, as quickly as it came, Batman pushed it away. “Eh, just a random cough. I mean, come on, Batman doesn’t get sick! And even if he did, it would take WAY more than contagious cough to take him dow-”

He stopped, coughing again - this time, a bit harder. And once he finished, he did sniffle, just a little. “…down. Hmph.” Okay, but he still didn’t have a cold. DEFINITELY not a cold! Batman never gets sick!

…But, maybe he would still take a bit of medicine with his supper, just in case.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything Lego Batman so, I hope it was alright. Thanks for reading! ^v^


End file.
